


Memories

by Sorell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorell/pseuds/Sorell
Summary: sample of the SMB    "Solaris discover Saul memories loss"





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yeah that a random thing right there they might be more than this one but right now I don't know

"he doesn't remember." "But how? How doesn't he remember me?" The young men was clearly devastated about that new, he could realize the men he cherched for so long didn't remember him he was almost upset. "Solaris please calm down" "I can't dad I can't, how can I stay calm when my own fucking brother doesn't remenber me?" while is son panicked Cariel senced a presence with them one he know since a long date. "Akhenaten why are you here?" "ah il sorry didn't meant to bother you I was just passing by" the tall gray men started to go away but the smaller red head interfered. "don't you dare go away you know something right?" Hearing this Solaris stopped walking in circle. "I Hum.. Actually don't be mad to him its not his fault its actually your father fault" "HOW" "WhAt" both of the smaller men couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry but it's true Saul lost his memory after he hit the floor when you lunched him from the palace you know when it took fire" said the tall men with a small voice. "Saul only remember you Cariel he only remember small thing but most of it are you showing freely to everyone that you hated him" Solaris was outraged by is father action, he could belive it. He knew his father didn't like is second son but Solaris didn't think he hated him that much. "How could you do that!" "Because it needed to happen Saul is dangerous, he was a threat to our kingdom-" "it wasn't a reason to try to murder him" "..." "My, my boys calm down would you. Saul is alive, is a threat now he wasn't before I don't know what make you think that Cariel you didn't even trust your own son and Solaris, Saul doesn't remember you yes but he need time and a little effort I managed to bring back memories so with a little luck he will remember you don't worry. " Cariel looked beaten down and the light in Solaris eyes was back. Akhenaten was about to talk a little more but a sound behind him made him stop. The sound was now a voice.

" Akhenaten? What are you doing here? ". That was Saul voice and in a low tone he said. "what are they doing there..".


End file.
